Papa, Watch Me Fly
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A continuation to the musical "Yentl". This answers the question "What happened to Yentl once she reached New York Shores ?". Rated T for some sexual content later on in the story, which is pretty tame. R


Papa, Watch Me Fly

Synopsis: A sequel to "Yentl". When Yentl arrives in America she is overjoyed and soon discovers it is going to be an arduous road to defining herself in a foreign land. She also discovers love in the most peculiar of places, a tailor's shop.

"Nothing is impossible."--Yentl to Avigdor, _Yentl_

"Experience is not what happens to a man. It is what a man does with what happens to him."--Aldous Huxley

"So how can you tell what a man is worth or where your value lies ? You will never see with your eyes on earth, look at your life through Heaven's eyes."--Jethro, lyrics from Heavens Eyes from Prince of Egypt

Chapter 1--Land of Golden Opportunity

When Yentl had been aboard the boat filled with Jewish immigrants, she had found a few of them to converse with and many of them had become her friends. She was slightly saddened when she was going to leave them because she knew she was going to be going in a different direction. Before disembarking, she thought of Avigdor and Hadaas. She wondered how she would be able to get her letters back to them, but her fear soon vanished when she saw the shores of New York.

She had never seen a finer city in her entire life and it brought tears to her eyes. It was almost overwhelming hearing so many different languages being spoken but she felt relieved once she heard Hebrew and Polish being spoken in the streets and that she wasn't alone here in America.

It took some time for Yentl to find an apartment to live in with a very kind Irish woman named Colleen. Like Yentl, she loved studying and wanted to teach others. She was determined to become perhaps the first woman professor even though at the time, it wasn't common for women to be professors in prestigious universities. Even if she had to take a false guise and cross-dress to do so, she would make her dream a reality.

Yentl supported her new friend and thought of her as a sister and prayed for Colleen to realize her dream someday. All the other events in life were merely details and as far as Yentl was concerned, she and Colleen were living a full, complete and happy life.

Chapter 2--On Her Way

Every once in a while, Yentl would hear from Avigdor and Hadaas. They now had two children, Yakov and Rebekka, both who were quite a handful. Yentl had overcome her feeling of longing for Avigdor even though she was fairly sure that in the secret recesses of her heart she still loved him dearly. Such a thing was dust in the wind now and it could never be consummated anyhow. She was elated, however, that Avigdor had finally found happiness and was still dedicated to his studies. Even Hadaas was learning more each day and Avigdor was learning just how engaging conversations with his gorgeous wife could be. There was no end to how often he bragged about his children, and strangely, he didn't take precedence with Yakov even though Yakov was a boy and older than his sister, Rebekka. Both kids were precious in his eyes and he was quickly educated in the challenging course of parenthood, a study that would take him his entire life to completely understand.

Only recently, Yentl had been accepted into a university that was far more extravagant than the yeshiva she had attended in Poland. There weren't many women in the university and she felt that some of the students attending the university were looking down their nose at her because she was a foreigner and worse, a Jew. She didn't know prejudice could be so harsh, chiding or scathing but such matters didn't bother her. She had gotten this far and she could feel her father's presence with her.

"Papa, I know you are with me and I know you are proud of me. Someday, I will be the finest scholar that ever existed ! I am reading books I never even heard of before and I feel so empowered and alive. I realize that yes, knowledge is power and faith makes all things possible.", she thought to herself as she immersed herself in studies. When she wasn't burying herself in books, she worked as an archiver in the local library and even helped Colleen type her lesson plans in her spare time.

Chapter 3--Aaron Shekel

For supper, Yentl had decided to fry a carp, as was tradition on the Sabbath.

This time, Yentl hadn't burned anything on the stove and actually, was becoming a fine cook. Colleen had taught her well.

"You know, one of these days you'll make a fine wife.", she complimented.

"You sound exactly like my papa.", Yentl laughed heartily. Colleen was one to talk. She had been going on and on about a young, handsome librarian she had met and that she intended to marry someday. He was a native named Alexander Bale and the both of them had quite a bit in common.

"You must think about your future. Books aren't always going to comfort you.", Colleen said. She then noticed Yentl's torn and worn clothes.

"And you can't impress a fellow going around looking like a ragamuffin, m'dear.", she added laughing. Yentl had saved enough money to buy some new clothes, but this old outfit, she could have repaired. It wasn't beyond fixing.

"This one in particular has a lot of sentimental value to me. I'll take it to Shekel's at the edge of town tomorrow.", Yentl said.

It was a rather pleasant day when Yentl bought some new clothes and walked to Shekel's just around the corner. It didn't seem that anyone was available until Yentl rang the service bell.

"I'm on my way !", a cheerful voice rang out from the back. A curly headed bespectacled man with broad shoulders, a sharp nose, chocolate eyes and a gleaming smile approached her. For once in her life, Yentl felt speechless. He was cultured, handsome and his voice lyrical.

"What are you standing there for ? Have you come to be one of my mannequins ?", the young man joked.

"N-no ! Not at all. I came to leave my dress with you. I'm Yentl. Who might you be ?", Yentl said, offering the sharp-dressed man her dress. He bowed slightly, his cheeks mantling.

"I'm Aaron Shekel, apprentice to my father, Levi. I'm a tailor in training. Someday he hopes to leave this shop to me. It's quite an undertaking but I think I'm on the right track.", Aaron said, with enthusiasm. Yentl could see that Aaron was a hard worker. His face had smudges of sewing machine oil and his fingers were also dingy.

"I am certain you are. Mazel tov.", Yentl stated, compassionately.

"I'll get to work on your dress as soon as possible. It should be done by the end of the week. I'll look forward to seeing you again, Yentl.", Aaron said sweetly as she nearly tripped over her shoes walking out of the tailor's shop. The way he had said her name was so tender and gentle she felt like she was floating on air. She didn't know love could happen so quickly, but she was glad she went to the tailor's shop that day and prayed that the week would speed by so she could see Aaron once more.

Chapter 4--Receiving Approval

Colleen was interested as to why Yentl seemed to have a spring in her step and a song wherever she went.

"Come on, you've been keeping this a secret from me all _week_, Yentl. I know you are up to something !", she said, knowingly.

"I met a rather handsome man at Shekel's. It's his son, Aaron.", Yentl stated, a bit bashfully. Usually she was quite assured of herself and not so demure.

"Congratulations, Yentl. See, what did I tell you ! My advice is already having its effect !", Colleen exclaimed, hugging her friend. Colleen had been one of the few people that Yentl knew she could trust with _anything_. There had been other Americans in New York that she knew couldn't be and she could tell the difference. In all actuality that was what really mattered and the persecution that followed was just part of those shifty eyed individuals way of 'understanding' her.

"When will I meet this Aaron you've spoken of ?", Colleen pried gently.

"Actually I am thinking of meeting him this weekend but I will bring him by the apartment later on.", Yentl answered, flushing soft pink again.

"Ah, you really do like him, don't ye ?", Colleen said, nudging her in the side playfully. She nodded and laughed heartily.

"Yes, and I think he likes me quite a bit as well.", Yentl replied softly. Colleen tickled her sides, causing her to laugh even more.

"You deserve it dear. I can't wait to meet 'im !", Colleen grinned. Yentl felt her heart grow light, glowing with the embers of kindled romance. It was a feeling far stronger than what she had felt for Avigdor. She never thought feeling such passion was possible again but Aaron's sweet grin kept running around her mind and she couldn't help but feel absolutely rapturous.

The weekend came much quicker than Yentl realized and she wore the same dress she bought at the store, which accentuated all of her lovely features. She was rather skinny but she had a gorgeous face, a lovely smile and shapely legs. She had come to pick up her old dress and see Aaron again.

"Right on schedule.", Aaron said with a contagious grin.

"I was wondering something.", Yentl said as she accepted the dress and paid Aaron in full.

"Yes, what's that ?", Aaron began.

"Would you like to have a sandwich with me at the deli ?", Yentl offered.

"Sure I would, though I must say, I always thought this scenario would've been happening the other way around. But I don't mind at all. Part of the progression of the world. I'll all for that.", Aaron chortled. She liked Aaron's open-mindedness to change.

Aaron was a complete gentleman and treated Yentl with the utmost respect. She loved listening to him talk and debating philosophy and Talmud with him. He was extremely brilliant and was always presenting new perspectives about other books that were all part of the movement that was occurring at this time in history. Sadly, though, lunch had soon come to an end and she had to say her farewells for the time.

"Might I come by your apartment later ?", Aaron offered, and then nearly bit his own fist off for sounding a bit bold.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come later. My roommate can provide dinner for us.", Yentl said. Aaron lowered his eyes bashfully, swallowing a bit.

"I will see you later then, and I hope many more times after that.", Aaron replied, taking her hand softly in his and kissing it lightly. Yentl's cheeks flushed red.

"I pray so too.", she agreed.

That evening, Aaron followed the directions Yentl had given him to make it to her apartment and finally had the chance to meet Colleen in person.

"You were right, my dear. He _is_ handsome.", Colleen whispered to her friend as she served them dinner.

"We don't expect much company here, so you're a nice chance of pace. I can see why Yentl esteems you so highly.", Colleen said, warmly. Aaron was a bit bashful about the compliment but he felt like he was right at home with Yentl's roommate. Before long, Aaron would be introducing 'old man Shekel' to her, which made her nervous. Apparently, he didn't mind if she was a 'spinster' in old fashioned way of thought but was a match for her in every possible way. Somehow she knew her father, in conjunction with God, had set up the perfect match for her and all other fears that were compiling in the back of her head had completely vanished.

Chapter 5--Tough but Tender

American life certainly wasn't easy for Yentl. There had been times that the economy had been less than stable, but Yentl knew how to save money well and budget. She taught Colleen to be more frugal, especially since she was moving out of the apartment where they had lived and moving in with her fiancé Alexander as soon as they had gotten married. Yentl was surprised that she was going to be asked to be Colleen's matron of honor. She had forgotten that in America, matters were conducted a bit differently. At least to Colleen the fact that Yentl was foreign and Jewish had no matter on whether she should be involved in her wedding or not. There was a reason the United States was called the melting pot and thankfully this part of the world was becoming more progressive. It was still rough for everyone because of uncertain times, but at least Yentl knew that eventually the depression would come to an end and she would be prepared for smooth sailing ahead.

It had been a rather rainy day and Aaron came home to a sumptuous meal but was feeling rather down and out. Aaron and Yentl had been dating for a year and every so often, they'd have a tiff, but it would never last long. Their love of faith, philosophy and snuggling together took care of that immediately. But she had never seen him so depressed.

"Yentl, my lily, I have terrible news.", Aaron said, not even finding the smell of her food appetizing as he usually would.

"What's that, Aaron ?", Yentl said, ceasing from taking another bite of soup.

"Papa and mama are finding it hard to live on what we earn even though we are reasonable. There are other shops, finer shops within the city, and they are more popular than ours.", Aaron said, trying not to weep. His shoulders shook from the sobs that came so easily to him.

"Aaron, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but I don't get paid much as a scholar. Even writing under my penname doesn't give me much.", she said, getting up from the table and hugging him from behind.

"I wanted to ask to marry you, but now I don't know if I could ever afford the wedding you deserve.", Aaron said, looking into her dark eyes, his chocolate eyes overflowing with rivers. Yentl embraced him tenderly and kissed his cheek.

"Darling, we'll find a way. Have faith.", she said. She lifted up his spectacles, dried his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I do. We'll find a way, with the Lord's help.", she said, with conviction in her tone. That was what Aaron loved most about his feisty love, she never gave up, and neither would he because his love for her and his devout nature kept him going.

Chapter 6--Learning as One

It took a few months of preparation but after everything was settled, Aaron and Yentl had a modest but glorious wedding. Once she had worn a groom's outfit, but now she wore a bridal gown and to be honest, she felt the gown suited her more even though she didn't wear dresses all that much unless it was to impress Aaron and Aaron didn't need to be impressed by such frivolous things.

The wedding had been subtly lavish in its music, dancing, laughing and quite a few people plotzing from drinking far too much wine. The happy couple was chauffeured back home by a cable car and the two continued to laugh and dance. Yentl stopped momentarily.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was a yeshiva boy ?", she started.

"Yes, and I don't hold that against you at all. In fact, I would've done the same thing had I been in your position. As odd as it sounds there are times I wonder what it would be like to be a woman and see things from a woman's point of view.", Aaron said. Yentl burst out laughing, falling on the bed. Aaron removed his jacket and hat and pouted, mockingly.

"It isn't funny, my lily ! Oh, I have a surprise for you. Remember how I said I had gotten a favor from the candy shop next to the bakery ? Well, I know how much you love chocolates. Wait here and I'll be back with them.", he said, with a giant grin upon his youthful face. Yentl slipped out of her stunning wedding dress and hung it up. She sat on the bed patiently in her underclothes brimming with glee. Aaron returned, sat next to her and fed her a chocolate.

"Ambrosial ! These are _Belgian_. I haven't had Belgian chocolate since I was a girl.", Yentl said as Aaron generously fed her another chocolate. He put the chocolates aside.

"How many children do you want ?", he said in a reverent tone. Yentl blushed.

"Two, a boy and girl. But how are we going to afford that many babies in this economy ?", Yentl said, being practical as usual.

"Oh, we'll make it through. We have in the past and I don't see why we won't in the days to come.", Aaron said, loosening the first two buttons on his shirt. Saucily, he held a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing ?", Yentl questioned.

"You have to take this one from me, darling.", Aaron said, starting to get up from the bed and make chase. Yentl followed and grabbed him from behind, and he tickled her in response, teasing her with the chocolate. After a few moments, their mouths met and they kissed. The two lovers began undressing each other and led each other to bed, joining as one. After making love for hours the two had collapsed and were embracing each other tenderly. They spoke about philosophy and metaphysics until they fell asleep.

Chapter 7--New World, New Generation

Soon, Levi Obadiah came into the world, who was later followed by his younger sister, Hannah Marie five years later. The two seemed to get along fairly well, save for the spats they had amongst each other from time to time. One thing Yentl never expected was how much she would adore her children or how much they would change her life. Growing up, she had never had any pets, but Levi insisted on having a dog. At this time, he was seven, and he desperately wanted a golden retriever. With much deliberation (and support from Hannah), they bought the dog and named her Esther. Strangely, Esther was a superbly behaved dog, even from the time she was a puppy. The Shekel family had earned enough money to keep up with two kids _and_ a dog so everything was starting to stabilize for all of them. All around them the world was changing, but their traditions had not except for the fact that Yentl had been a pioneer in women's rights and supported her daughter's decision to become an accountant someday as well as her son's plan to become the mayor of New York. Sure, it was a long way off but she had seen miracles unfolding before her eyes and she knew well that anything was possible and encouraged them to dream big dreams. Aaron too, enthusiastically and lovingly stood by his 'little apples' in whatever they did.

Epilogue 

As Yentl and Aaron grew older, they saw their children entering into a brave world full of endless possibilites. The two of them had reached their goals and would be having families of their own. Yentl could remember the day that they began walking and talking, and now they were going to be on their own and having independent lives. Of course, they wouldn't be completely separated from their parents, Grandpa Levi and Grandma Rhoda.

It seemed that time passed by rather quickly but when the Shekels were together, everything moved at a gentler, more serene pace. The world around them had become more complicated in its new technology, terminology and even in its way of understanding but nothing had torn this family apart. Faith had kept them stable and love, literally, kept them strong. This constant had been part of the Jewish background for centuries and it wasn't anything new, but the couple couldn't help but be fascinated by it. They knew that God was indeed love and in the smallest moments they had in every breath they savored together. Even in the hardest, most persecuting times, that love was there and had always been since the days of their ancestors.

**The End **


End file.
